Beautiful
by bluecellphone
Summary: For my friend Sel : It's Mylar with an OC named Claudia


For my friend Sel aka Claudia! May continue later but this where I got for now

Their breathing was almost harmonious, but not by random nature. She was breathing in slowly as his chest rose and fell to match him. Both were coming down from their sexual high, limbs still tingling from the physical and emotional exertion. Claudia's head lay on Mohinder's sweat-slicked chest, her ear nearly suctioned to him from the heat and pressure she was applying to his honey skin. His heart thumped softly, slowing to a steady calm with each passing minute.

She smiled, tracing faint patterns on his stomach and taking joy in the small bumps that arose in her finger's path. Her head shook slightly as he chuckled, grabbing onto her finger, incasing it in a dark, gentle hand. His free hand combed lazily through her long, brown, curly, locks. She sighed at the moment. It was rare that they had the chance to breathe each other in like this, what with their third partner usually lurking forcefully in the mix.

She craned her neck upwards, scraping her forehead on his stubbly jaw, to look up at the doctor.

"That was nice," she smiled, as a grin spread on his face, revealing bright white teeth. She took note of how his brown curls danced in the soft breeze of the fan humming above them.

"Indeed," Mohinder pulsed in that accent that made her melt inside. His hand stopped moving in her hair in response to small noises coming from behind the closed bedroom door. She pulled the thin white sheet further up her chest; the only thing covering both of their naked, tangled bodies. Giggling at Mohinder playing footsie with her legs under the soft sheet, she nuzzled his chest, laying soft kisses on his goose bumped skin.

Their trance was broken as a voice burst into their world.

"Hello? I brought – "They jumped against each other, Mohinder grabbing her shoulder, as the door flew open. Sylar leaned against the wooden frame, arms folded across his chest, staring intently at them from beneath a furrowed brow. Mohinder could feel Claudia shrink down into his arms as if she was embarrassed, and his grip tightened.

"I brought chai. I see you started without me," Sylar growled. A pout spread across his face, wrinkling his stubbly cheeks and further closing the gap between his bushy eyebrows.

"Can you blame us?" Mohinder probed, gulping, as Sylar unfolded his pale arms and began stalking towards them. He came to a rest at the foot of the bed.

"Not really," he said, tilting his head to the side and examining his lovers. "But that's not fair." A single eyebrow rose, followed by the opposite corner of his mouth curling into a grin. Those dark eyes glistened as dangling pale fingers stroked the white bed sheet lightly. "I leave for 15 minutes to get drinks and you jump each others bones?"

"We'll just have to make it up to you." Claudia grinned, straightening up, as Sylar leaned slowly forward onto the bed and crawled so that he was kneeling before her. Now inches away from her face, she could feel his warm breath grazing her lips. He smiled wider at her quickening heart beat.

Sylar's careful yet confident fingers reached out for her chin, pulling her up into his lips. They kissed passionately, sensually, as Mohinder's shaking hand reached out, fumbling to undo Sylar's jeans.

When the two lovers pulled apart, Claudia closed her eyes tightly, letting his taste linger on her tongue.

"Mmm, tastes like chai," she hummed, biting her lip.

Licking his lips slowly, Sylar shot back to her quirky remark.

"Mmm, tastes like Mohinder." His sinister eyes darted sideways to meet the excited gaze of the darker man, now panting in anticipation. Mohinder's hand still lingered on Sylar's zipper, frozen in awe. His mouth quivered as Sylar's strong fingers tangled themselves in his soft curls, yanking his head forwards roughly. He kissed the doctor harder than he had kissed Claudia. She was something special to him; something fragile…something extraordinary. Mohinder was his toy.

Sylar pulled back, climbing off the bed to further undo and remove his pants. A flustered Mohinder fell backwards onto his pillow, huffed, and asked, "So?"

"So what?" Sylar hissed, glancing up from his seemingly stuck zipper.

"So what power did you get tonight?" Sylar stopped fumbling with stubborn pants and placed his hands on his hips.

"What? I...I didn't – "he was cut off by Claudia's giggle and quick tongue.

"Sylar, we know what you do. You say you're going out for chai, kill someone, and then come home sexually charged from the experience." They waited to see his reaction, glancing at each other, and then back up at the dumbfounded man. Sylar cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Well. It's not like…I mean. I don't always go out to do THAT," he said, flustered, afraid that his lovers would be angry at his confession. "He was a bad man. They are always bad people that I kill. They don't deserve them!" Sylar was getting defensive. His breathing thickened.

"Well if they are bad people, then its okay," Claudia said, sitting up on the bed and holding the sheet to her chest as to not expose herself. She smiled comfortingly at him.

"We know you wouldn't harm anyone with mal intent, Sylar," Mohinder interjected. Sylar's eyes fluttered in astonishment at their understanding. "I think I'm tainting you two," he grinned. Claudia giggled, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"So? Show us!" she squealed, grasping the white sheet tightly to her chest. Behind her, Mohinder traced figure-eight patterns all over her bare back, sending shivers down her spine.

"Alright," Sylar smiled a soft, content smile at the excited girl. His eyes softened before closing to concentrate on the task at hand. She felt Mohinder's hand stop, coming to a rest flat on her back, watching his lover intensely.

Several moments passed while they waited. It was clear that Sylar had not yet grasped exactly how to work his new trick, but neither Mohinder nor Claudia dared to say anything, as it would inevitably break the man's concentration. The room stood still, no sound, and they both made sure to keep their breathing and heart beats steady. Surely a pounding heart would make it harder for Sylar to focus.

Claudia's head drifted down at a soft tap on the sheet covering her legs. A single red rose petal lay there. She picked it up, examining it in her hands, and then looked upwards, only to see another floating steadily down. A puzzled look on her face, she turned to Mohinder, then back to Sylar, whose eyes slowly opened. Under a heavy brow, they flicked upwards towards the ceiling, and almost immediately a shower of petals came down lightly in the room. Claudia held a free hand out to catch them, giggling as they hit her palm and slid between her fingers like silk. As they came to a stop, Sylar shifted, kicking off his shoes, grinning bigger than she had ever seen him grin.

"What do you think?" he clasped his hands together.

"You can…make it rain…_flowers_?" Mohinder questioned, unimpressed.

"Among other things," Sylar scowled at him. "Rose petals just seemed fitting at the moment."

"But what good is _that _power?" Claudia rolled her eyes at the doctor. He always needed there to be a scientific purpose for everything. "I mean, who's going to clean this up?"

Sylar groaned, "You're ruining the moment, Mohinder!" He stepped out of his jeans, now in boxer shorts and a black tee-shirt, and crawled back onto the bed. "Besides. I did it for Claudia. What do you think _Claudia_?" He stressed her name, as if to exclude Mohinder from intervening with his opinion.

"Beautiful," she breathed, still in a trance at the amazing contrast of bright red dappling the shock white sheets.

"Yes," Sylar buzzed. "You are." He leaned in and kissed her softly, but his lips stopped caressing hers when he heard Mohinder sigh behind them.

"Seriously. It would be more useful if you could, I dunno, make it rain bullets or something," Mohinder huffed, brushing the petals from his hair.

"You want me to make it rain bullets in here? On your heads?" Sylar mocked him.

"No!" Mohinder gasped, as if in shock at his statement, even though he easily recognized Sylar's playful tone. "I simply mean, I hope that in the future it will be useful. You don't expect to make it pour flowers on your enemies, do you?" Sylar bared his teeth at the grumpy geneticist.

"Are you jealous that I didn't make it rain something that _you_ prefer?" He shifted his weight to Mohinder, removing his grasp from Claudia's hair. She sighed, falling backwards onto the bed.

Mohinder rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to have it rain chai? Or maybe…lizards?" Sylar said in a coy tone.

"Ew! For Heaven's sake, No-"his words were cut off as possessive lips attacked his soft, honey tinted mouth. Mohinder, dizzied by the feeling that Sylar always gave him, forgot his foul mood and began clawing at Sylar's back to remove his shirt. A sharp wince escaped the other man's mouth between kisses as Mohinder's fingernails dug into the skin on his back.

Claudia playfully picked up a handful of rose petals and threw them over the two men, smiling at the lustful glances she got in return as they turned their attention to her. Almost in unison they lunged towards her, attacking her neck with kisses, each claiming a side. Sylar quickly lifted the sheet to slide underneath, losing his boxers as he went, and tangled himself in the pair. His kisses on her skin were deeper, lingering and left warmth behind, while Mohinder's were quick and hyper, sending tingling sensations to her nerve endings.

She loved being in bed with them because they balanced each other out. As Sylar's hands pressed her possessively to the yielding bed, Mohinder was always there kissing her softly, touching her skin lightly. Both men had stubble that sandpapered her soft body as they moved all over, claiming her. But they didn't have to work hard to do so. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the bunched bed sheet, small noises escaping her throat, while they worked on her simultaneously. Every now and then they'd break away from her to kiss and touch each other feverishly, but she didn't mind. This time around she welcomed the pauses, taking the time to watch them and breathe in the soft, sweet smell of the rose petals as she waited for them to turn back to her.


End file.
